Traitor
by Wednesday Ghost
Summary: Tohda has developed feelings for Byakko that he doesn't understand, and Byakko seems to return them.. but the Wind Shikigami gets tired of waiting, and decides to take the initative! [ch.4 added! Naughtiness and ice cream!]
1. Traitor

Yami No Matsuei : "Traitor" 

Author: Ganni

Author's Notes: Takes place somewhere in manga vol.9-10, after Hisoka's return from the forest with Byakko and Riko.

Rating: PG

---

Tohda glanced sharply up, visor glinting in the sun. His serpentine eyes trained themselves on a small, lightly colored blur that was moving quickly across the fields, heading towards the cobble-stoned plaza on which Tohda and Tsuzuki reclined. The shinigami was deeply asleep, dozing in the warm sun, head cradled in the shiki's lap. His lips were curled upward at the corners in a smile that spoke of sweet things and sweet faces, everything with sugar and a cherry on top. Tohda wished that he would dream again. It hurt to sleep in blackness and blankness every night.

The little blur resolved itself into Byakko, hurtling at top speeds, his long white hair whipping behind him. Tohda's shoulders untensed; he had been expecting Suzaku Nee-san, come to start another battle; he wasn't able to relax at the thought, even though he knew that she wouldn't dare harm him when Tsuzuki was cradled in his embrace like this. But she sure as hell would be jealous. Sometimes, however, Tohda feared Byakko being near him even more than Suzaku. He knew how to act with the Fire Shikigami. He knew what to say, what to do, what to think; with Byakko, he didn't know anything. His heart sped up and his thoughts jumbled; voices and words flew by him, and he heard them, but couldn't remember. He began uncoordinated, and had to remain still so as not to embarrass himself. He felt weak, and it scared him.

"Heyheyhey!!" The Wind Shiki greeted cheerily, plopping down next to the sleeping Tsuzuki and quiet Tohda. He averted his gaze from the snake God's, poorly disguising his uncertainty of how to act around the other. His manner was upbeat, though, characteristic of the young, outgoing shikigami.

Seeing as Tsuzuki was still dozing, Byakko turned his attention to Tohda. "Heya Tohda-kun. Guess what I did yesterday! I took Kurosaki-kun to find a shiki. He didn't find what he wanted... he was rather upset." The exuberant God trailed off with a plaintive expression, then perked immediately back up. "I thought it was cute, though- he caught a Riko! I love how those things dance." Byakko squirmed from his seat on the ground in a poor imitation of the hip-wiggling jig that the cacti had performed. He scooted closely to the snake God and sleeping Tsuzuki, leaning over to pluck a petal out of the shinigami's hair that floated over and landed there during his Riko-imitation. "What were you up to?"

Tohda shivered slightly as the gesture brought the top of Byakko's head right up under his chin, and he could smell the strawberry-sweet shampoo that the white tiger used. Byakko's words, his warm breath, tickled the bare skin of Tohda's exposed chest, and the serpent shiki shifted slightly in discomfort. Tsuzuki muttered something as he was moved, and flipped over, seeking the warmth that he had just lost.

"I was at home."

"Really?" Byakko seemed to be warming up. The feelings of uncertainty he had harbored before were falling away as he crossed the prejudiced boundary that Suzaku and SohRyu had set up. "What were ya doin'?"

"I made miso."

"Ooooh, yum, sounds good ne." Byakko was quiet for a moment, and Tohda sat stiffly, willing his heartbeat to slow down. A chill breeze passed through the open plaza, and the Wind God seemed to relish it, breathing it in deeply. Tohda, however, was a cold-blooded creature, and he shivered slightly, his basic instincts telling him to move into the sun and get warm again, but his conscious mind keeping him from doing so, with a slumbering Tsuzuki in his lap.

"Are you cold? Tohda-kun." Byakko shifted closer, scooting along the ground in his seated position till his thigh touched the other shiki's and aligned against it. The spread of warmth was immediate and Tohda was grateful. His heart pulsed erratically as the soft, soothing sensation of Byakko's ki flooded through the contact area.

At a loss for something to say, Tohda just remained quiet and still, and Byakko studied him silently, gaze roaming over the visor and dark locks, cut short to bring disgrace, and the metal claw-like finger cuffs on each broad hand. He watched the crocheted white shawl that Tohda wore flutter in the cold breeze, and noticed the rippling of muscles across the larger shiki's back whenever he shifted slightly.

"I'm sorry." Byakko said suddenly, his face a study in confusion and mixed emotions. "I'm sorry I've been acting so distant from you. I never really agreed with the Divine Twelves' decision to punish you so severely, and I was elated when I heard how Tsusuki had saved you, unlike the others. I apologize for the way I went along with their prejudices... while they still alienate you and curse your footsteps, I have forgiven you, but I continue to act distant, just as they do, for the sake of conformity. I know you're a changed shiki, Tohda. I know you are good at heart." Byakko leaned in closer until his shoulder touched the serpent God's as well, and dropped his forehead down, resting and leaning against the silent shiki. "I'm sorry."

Under his visor, Tohda's eyes were closed. His nostrils flared, his breathing heavy, but he couldn't open his mouth to exhale; he couldn't move. His heart hurt, his head hurt, and Byakko was too close. Heat was rushing into his belly, then a prickling, pulsing, entirely wonderful feeling was creeping into his groin. The Wind God's youthful, energetic ki was pouring into him from all points of contact, a sign of compassion and forgiveness- and something else, something that Tohda couldn't quite put a finger on. It made him weak, but he couldn't quite hate it anymore. He didn't know why. And right now, he didn't quite care.

"Tohda?" Byakko asked after a long moment of silence, as if awaiting confirmation that Tohda had heard and accepted his words and apologies. "Tohda-kun?"

"Aa." Tohda choked roughly out, his voice sounding strange and unpolished to his own ears, after so little use. He kept repeating in his mind, 'I love Tsuzuki. I love Tsuzuki. I live by his will, and I owe everything to him. I owe him my life, my allegiance. I love Tsu... zu.......'

Byakko was placing a fingertip on Tohda's lips, and smiled brightly, if a little sadly. "It's alright. I didn't really expect you to say anything anyway. Your ki tells me enough, what I wanted to know. I feel it. It's very strong." He laughed lightly, and brushed a few strands of the dark hair from over the serpent shiki's black visor. "Maybe we can be friends now, ne?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Nn." Tohda whispered, his throat tight. He hadn't meant to say anything, but his lips had parted on their own and a little noise of acknowledgement had seeped out. He vaguely wondered what meaning his extended ki had conveyed to the younger shikigami. Surely not...?

"Mou... chocolate decadence... orange crème turnover cake... rum raspberry whipped pie with ice cream...." Tsuzuki mumbled in his sleep, tiny fists forming in Tohda's sheer shirt.

"Tsuzuki-chan is dreaming about sweet things again!" Byakko said after listening with an amused, fond expression. He patted the sleeping shinigami on the head affectionately and stood with a graceful sweeping motion. He smiled warmly at Tohda, lingering anxiously. "Maybe we can have tea tomorrow, Tohda-kun?" His long, striped tail twisting in the air behind him, his smile hopeful.

Tohda swallowed heavily, and raised his head to look up at the younger shikigami. "Hai." His voice was deep and grainy from suppressed emotion and arousal.

Byakko clapped his hands together in good cheer, then clapped them over his mouth when he realized the loud sound had disturbed Tsuzuki, who flipped over, mumbling something about honey buns again.

"Okay." He bent over to lean in close to Tohda, placing his lips right up against the serpent God's ear, whispering to keep form disturbing the shinigami again. "Tomorrow, ne? At my house. Promise, Tohda-kun? I'll be waiting." The shiki pulled away and smiled briefly before dashing off.

Tohda squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to ignore the pounding of his heart and the blood in his ears. Tsuzuki, although protectively held, was temporarily forgotten, and the Shikigami's body shook and trembled, the suppressed emotions beating against his heart like turbulent ocean waves, and pouring down his face from his eyes like tears.

---

What do you guys think? A chapter 2? Ne! Tell tell! ^_~


	2. Tea

"Traitor" [chapter 2]

Tohda glanced again at the letter in his hand from Byakko, spelling out in messy, scribbling writing a message apologizing for the change of plans. They couldn't have tea at Byakko's house for an unspecified reason, but the Wind God had instead changed the location to Tohda's home. After a brief moment of staring at the little signature and an added heart at the end, he crushed the paper into a wad with his fist, and dropped it on the floor. Moving into to kitchen when Tsuzuki already sat, Tohda tugged on an apron and began to prepare tea without making a sound. He winced as a cloud of white steam drifted up into his face, clouding up his visor. He always forgot about that when he made tea, every single time... maybe he should write a note or something. There was a cute sticky-note pad (some human thing) with a cartoon snake on it that Tenku had given him, he could make a little reminder to post on the wall in front of the stove. That way he'd remember. Surprising, the kind little favors that Tenku did for him, when her father hated him the possible most out of the Divine Twelve. Children were so innocent.

"Ne, ne, Tohdaaaaa-chan. Who did you say was coming over?" Tsuzuki yawned from the table, where the shinigami was busily devouring a slice of cake. Not many shinigami or shikigami knew about the Serpent God's secret talent- his ability to cook. It was well hidden, as Tohda never had anyone over for dinner- no one wanted to keep his company but Tsuzuki, it seemed, and therefore had never seen his amazing cooking. Well, Tsuzuki... and... Byakko, too.

The traitor shikigami avoided answering Tsuzuki's question as long as he could until it was finally pulled out of him by the sad puppy-dog eyes of his master. "Byakko." His low voice dropped even further, and when whispered at the same time, was nearly impossible to hear. 

"Mou, really? That's wonderful, that you're finally getting along with the others! Toh-daaaaa-chan." Tsuzuki smiled genuinely, taking another bite of his cake. Tohda just stared at the teapot as he poured, blushing slightly, glad that the visor hid his expression. He was sworn to Tsuzuki's side, he had the deepest respect and gratitude towards the man; he loved Tsuzuki, in a way that he owed the shinigami his life. But... not the way that he loved Byakko. The feelings he had for Tsuzuki were far, if also close, from the types of feelings he had begun to develop for the tiger. He had to wonder, as well, what would happen if Tsuzuki knew. Would he be upset that Tohda was developing the type of affection that would draw his complete attention away from the shinigami? No... that couldn't happen. It just couldn't. Tsuzuki wasn't that type of person. Or... was he? Tohda was never quite sure. There was so much to the sugar-loving man, so many layers to his soul, he was an enigma... never meant to be interpreted. Except by Kurosaki, maybe... just maybe. That boy seemed to fit with Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki with him, like gloves to each other. Who knew. Perhaps something more would come form that. Tohda would be glad for it, anything that made his master happy would also please him. But this... this fledgling friendship with the Wind God... would Tsuzuki be happy for him, Tohda, if it turned into something else, the same way that Tohda would be happy for Tsuzuki if the shinigami's relationship with Hisoka turned into something else? Tohda just wasn't sure anymore. He didn't know what to think when it came to Byakko.

There was a knock on the door and Tsuzuki perked up, popped the last bite of cake into his mouth and jumped up to answer. Tohda stared intently at the cups of tea as he poured slowly, filling those little ceramic half-orbs with dedicated, steady hands. He had removed his metal finger-clamps and battle clothing, including the sweeping cloak and the grotesque third eye appendage that adorned his right left shoulder. After all, he didn't need them- Suzaku wasn't the one to come calling.

"......right in here. Tohda-chan made tea and cake." Tsuzuki was saying as he re-entered the kitchen, Byakko smiling cheerily just behind him. "Ah, look who's here, Tohda-chan! It's Byakko!" Tsuzuki said all of this as if surprised that Byakko showed up, as if he hadn't believed Tohda when the serpent God mentioned that another shiki was coming. Tohda picked up on this subtle slip, and was slightly hurt, but knew that he would never say anything. He could forgive Tsuzuki for anything.

The taller shikigami took a moment to steady his hands and breathing, then placed the kettle back onto the cooling stove and carried the tray of tea over to the table, seating himself at the same time that Tsuzuki and Byakko did. He avoided looking at the Tiger, and the visor hid his reluctance, making it seem as if he gazed calmly out over the guests.

"Hello Tohda-kun." Byakko was peering at him from different angels as he spoke, as if trying to figure out in what direction Tohda was looking beneath the visor. "Sorry about the change in plans, but, my home..." He faltered for a moment, then went on, "has become inhospitable. Thank you for letting us have tea at your home. I'm so glad we could do this." Byakko smiled sincerely.

"I'm happy that Tohda is finally making friends! Ne Tohda-chan?" Tsuzuki chirped from across the table, having gotten ahold of another piece of Tohda's cake, and blissfully ignorant of the multitude of crumbs coating his lips. "It's about time everyone moved on."

"Well, not everyone, not yet." Byakko said as he sipped tea. "Sadly, The Divine Twelve are still hiding behind their walls of past grieviances. I never liked hiding very much. And I -do- enjoy Tohda's company." Byakko looked back over at Tohda and smiled, but his gaze lingered longer than it should have, and Tohda's heart skipped a beat. He drank more tea to calm his nerves.

"Aa. I'm... glad you came." Tohda's voice was low and forcibly steady, and thanks to his visor, he gave away nothing.

Byakko took a bite of cake, following Tsuzuki's example, and the moment his lips closed around the fork head, his entire face light up, the feline grin beaming forth. "Mou!! This is delicious!" Byakko began shoveling more forkfulls into his mouth, unconsciously beginning to purr rather loudly, and getting louder with each bite. Tohda just stared, tea forgotten, as the Wind shiki consumed piece after piece, beating Tsuzuki's record, and purring so loud that a storm seemed on its way, apparently oblivious to it all. Tsuzuki nodded and reached for more cake, used to the loud, rumbly purr of his most playful shikigami.

Without warning, Byakko set his fork down and leveled a dead-serious gaze onto Tohda, who visibly scooted backward, visor glinting in the sunlight, hidden expression taken aback. "This settles it. I intended to ask Suzaku Nee-san, but I want to ask you instead, Tohda. The reason I had to cancel our tea at my home... was because mine had been destroyed."

Tsuzuki gasped and dropped his fork, chocolate cake splattering across the tabletop. "But how?!"

Byakko looked surprised at his reaction, dead-serious expression suddenly gone. He blinked blankly for a moment, then burst out laughing, waving his hands in the air. Tohda sat stoic the entire time, with a fine sheen of nervous sweat breaking out along the hairline of his neck.

"Oh, it's no big deal, really! I was just sparring with Kijin and we got a little carried away. He hasn't learned how to control all of the powers he inherited from his father yet, so... well... he'd kind of blown a whole chunk of my house off." Byakko chuckled good-naturedly.

"Why didn't any of us hear about it?" Tsuzuki asked, perplexed, watching with mounting curiosity even as he shoveled down more cake and used a fingertip to get the splattered cake up off the tabletop and lick it clean.

"Well, you know Kijin, he was embarrassed and didn't want his father to hear about such a slip-up. I swore not to tell anyone, and he's going to rebuild it for me, somehow. But in the meantime..." his gaze went back to Tohda, and his smile wasn't the childish, beaming smile of old, but a more... softer one. Sweeter. Subtle. His ki was washing intensely over Tohda's still form, crashing waves of it, and stirring something deep within the shikigami. Tohda wasn't sure what to do.

"In the meantime, I need somewhere to stay." He reached out to touch Tohda lightly on the bare shoulder. "Ne Tohda-kun? Can I stay here with you?"

***

Uwah! Chapter Two is very very short. Sorry!!! o_o; I like how it is turning out though... Suggestions? Review! Review! ^_^ I love reviews! *cuddles* Please? XD


	3. Moving In

"Traitor" Ch. 3 - Moving In  
  
***  
  
Tohda was so stunned by this question that he couldn't move from the position he was in, lips poised over the rim of the tea cup, eyebrows arching upward in shock. Byakko was bent close to him, hand on his shoulder, face hopeful, and Tsuzuki was sitting rigid across the table from them, the only sign of life a smile that was slowly getting wider, and wider, and wider.  
  
"EEEEEE!" The shinigami leapt forward in his enthusiasm. "That's a wonderful idea Byakko-kun! And I know Tohda will have no problems with it! Ne Tohda!" His large purple gaze swung over towards the serpent shiki.  
  
Clearing his throat and lowering the teacup from his lips, Tohda was able to gather his wits and distract himself from the warm touch of the white tiger on his cool skin. "I... I don't know." He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth- Byakko looked instantly crestfallen, and Tsuzuki confused. "I..." He groped blindly for a good reason, anything to keep the Wind God out of his home and from further embarrassment where his feelings were concerned. "It's not much, my home... not nearly as nice as your own... I don't even have any servants or maids. I'm afraid that it would be dissatisfactory to your needs." Tohda said softly, setting his teacup down onto the table.  
  
"WHAT!" Byakko stood up so suddenly that his chair flew backward, and Tsuzuki jumped. The long, black-and-white striped tail whipped the air behind him. His fuzzy ears were quivering. "Nonsense! I don't have servants in my home either! Your home is perfect, I would give anything to stay here with yo-" He froze when he realized what he had been saying, and a warm, pink color began to spread across his youthful face. "Er, I mean, only if it's alright with you. I would very much like to stay until my own home is rebuilt." He finally lost his feline stubbornness, and the shiki's gaze fell to the tablecloth. Tsuzuki peered in interest. Tohda was rooted to the spot.  
  
"And.." Byakko was almost sheepish now. "You are a really good cook." He licked a speck of chocolate from his bottom lip, then returned his gaze to Tohda, smiling like a schoolboy.  
  
There was a stunned moment of silence, then Tohda, remarkably, returned the smile, even if so slightly it was hardly noticeable, and Tsuzuki leaped up to glomp them both.  
  
"Yay!" He sang. "It's settled! I'm so happy for you two!" He hugged them tightly, each in turn. Both shikis blushed at their owner's words, what with Tsuzuki having made it sound like they were getting married, or something of an equally weird matter. "And I'm gonna come over every night. We'll eat cake. It'll be just like a slumber party ne!" He giggled and wrapped his arms around Tohda's shoulders. Byakko watched with a smile, then yelped as Tsuzuki stealthily grabbed his tail from behind and tugged on it.  
  
***  
  
Tohda was broken, for the fifth time, it seemed, out of his meditation, as yet another loud jarring noise erupted from the empty bedroom down the hall from his own room. Byakko had begun to move in that morning, Tsuzuki and Kijin helping, with Tenkou watching from the sides and giggling at her brother and the 'silly tiger.' They were making so much ruckus that Tohda had pretty much given up on getting anything accomplished that day. He was just so used to silence in his own home.. he could hardly get anything done now that there was so much noise. But.... he liked it. He didn't mind it, really. It had been so, so long since he had heard laughter coming from his own home.  
  
Standing up gracefully in one smooth motion, the serpent shiki moved towards the door of his bedroom. He paused by the frame to listen to the others in the room right next to his.   
  
"No-no, no-no, over here, over here!" Came Tenkou's young voice, so sweet and happy. "It won't fit in the corner, Tsuzuki-san! Put it by the window."   
  
"Neeeeee Tenkou-chan, I can't carry it all the way over there. Too heavy!" Came Tsuzuki's pouty whine as he undoubtedly struggled to lift a bookshelf or bed frame. "I'm too old for thiiiis."  
  
"Let me." Kijin's calm, placid young tenor came lilting down the hall to Tohda's ears. There was an appreciative gasp of 'aaa!' as Tsuzuki probably watched SohRyu's son elevate the furniture and float it over to the window.  
  
"Aw, thank you Kijin-kun! You are so strong, just like your father!" Byakko sung out, and Kijin 'oofed' as he was most likely glomped. Tohda could just see the blush that would creep across the young shiki's face from the compliment. How those two children adored their father, and how he adored them- it was beautiful, if you were one to appreciate such relationships- unlike Tohda. He wondered, briefly, what SohRyu would do if he found out that his two precious children were in the home of that 'Traitor', Tohda, the Serpent Shikigami. He would probably come right away, eyes on fire, fueled with bloodlust. His hatred of the fire shiki was well-known throughout the circle of the Divine Twelve.  
  
Tohda was just turning around to re-enter his bedroom and resume meditation, when two arms closed around him from behind. He was shocked that he hadn't heard the approach, or felt the ki of whoever had him ensnared from behind- he must have been too busy thinking about SohRyu and his children. And then a long, black-and-white striped tail came twisting around his body, ensnaring him just as tightly as the two arms had. A tidal wave of suppressed ki (for ambushing, no doubt) hit him square on the back as a warm body pressed up against him, and for several moments, he felt nothing but Byakko, Byakko's feelings, his thoughts, his excitement, his love, everything about him, just washing around inside of Tohda's mind and soul. It felt like a jolt of energy, it felt like a pool of chocolate. He didn't know what to think or say.  
  
"Tohdaaaaa~!" Byakko cried as he hugged the taller shiki tightly. "Come join us! Pleeeease?" His youthful voice was full of cleverly disguised persuasion. "And let me thank you again for letting me stay with you! It makes me so happy, you have no -idea- Tohda-kun!" The Wind Shiki refused to pull back from where his body pressed warmly up against Tohda's, and the serpent shiki hid his panic as a blush rose on his face and strange prickling sensations swept through his torso, stirring something in his groin and the pit of his stomach.   
  
"I... will come, if you need help." He managed to say hoarsely, immediately angry at how weak his voice sounded. That was not like a shikigami! That was not like -him-! It frightened him how Byakko affected all his actions. Was he losing control over his own body? How? Why? What was -happening- to him?!  
  
Tsuzuki appeared in the doorway behind them, followed by Kijin, who had Tenkou sitting on his shoulders, playing with the ornamental ribbons and wires in his hair. "Aa, there you two are. Ne, let's have tea now! Please? I'm so hungry and Tohda makes the best cake and sweets..." Tsuzuki rubbed his midsection dolefully.  
  
"But we're not finished with Byakko's things!" Tenkou said in confusion. "There are still a lot of boxes left!"  
  
"Cake... please..." Tsuzuki moaned.  
  
"Boxes?" Tohda managed to say over the loud, grating purring noises that Byakko was beginning to make. "How many things did he bring with him?" After all, the spare bedroom was not very big, hardly large enough to hold a bed and bookshelf--  
  
"Cake..."  
  
"There are eighty-nine boxes left to be unpacked." Kijin said calmly.  
  
There was a long, drawn-out silence, in which Tohda merely stood there, lips parted just slightly, the first outward sign of utter shock that he had shown in years. The only sound in the room was Byakko's uncontrolled purring, which was by now causing the light fixtures to vibrate. Tsuzuki wiggled, wiggling some more, then apparently decided that the awkward silence had gone on for far too long.  
  
"CAKE!"  
  
***  
  
Comments: Yay! That took forever. But it's done! Whoo-hoo! Leave reviews... please..? 


	4. Sweet Nothings

Traitor Ch. 4 : "Sweet Nothings"

"This is so good!" Tsuzuki managed to speak understandably through the three large forkfuls of cake he had crammed into his mouth.

"Mmhm!" Byakko agreed, currently working on a forkful himself.

Tohda watched the two eating, silent. He was imagining the many boxes left to be unpacked, and how there was no way it was all ever going to fit into the guest bedroom, let alone his entire house. When Tsuzuki had rescued him from imprisonment, and he had agreed to pledge his allegiance to the man as a shikigami, and had even worn the visor under contract, the Divine Twelve had grudgingly given him his own small home on the outskirts of the land that Tenkuu owned. He kept the place sparsly furnished, not caring much for the indulgences of Suzaku or SohRyu, not needing to have hundreds of servants and expensive, fancy clothes and furniture. He stuck to his plain, dreary black garb and cloak, and sometimes even wore his white shawl, whose intricate patterns reminded him of his matser and the many layers to his fragile soul. The only thing he really did indulge in was cooking; and his two guests seemed to appreciate it very much.

The spread on the table was astonishing. Two cakes and three pies, one topped with a thick egg-whipped cream and the other glazed strawberries; a bowl of melted chocolate sat steaming on a platter surrounded by squares of pastry meant for dipping; and three large mugs of hot tea, lemon and tangerine slices sunk to the bottom, were sitting in the middle of the table. Kijin emerged from the kitchen, telepathically balancing five saucers of the raspberry ice cream that Tohda had made earlier in the day. Tenkou came running behind him, holding spoons with little elegant snakes carved into the handles.

"Here we are." Kijin smiled politely as he set them down, and Tsuzuki gasped exaggeratedly, holding fists up to his mouth in glee. Kijin helped his little sister into a chair and handed her a bowl, then took a seat next to Tsuzuki himself. Byakko, who was sitting next to Tohda, reached for his own bowl, but couldn't quite make it, even after stretching his tail out. Tohda easily leaned over to the other end of the table and retrieved two bowls for the both of them.

"Aa, thank you Tohda-kun!" Byakko took his happily. "I can't believe how yummy all of this is... and you made so much! It's all very kind of you.." The Wind Shiki began to purr as he plopped spoonful after spoonful of the sherbert into his yawning mouth, little white feline teeth clinking over the metal of the spoon.

Tohda looked away, blushing slightly. Of course he made this much... it seemed like the only real thing he had left to his name that he could impress the tiger with. He had been stripped of all his pride, his long black hair, his palace, his power- this was all he could do now, to make himself seem like a worthy person, a worthy shikigami, to Byakko. And he intended to exploit this particular talent of his... especially since Byakko possessed the same insufferable sweet tooth that Tsuzuki did.

Tsuzuki hummed happily to himself as he ate, mixing the sherbert with pie and cake and stirring it all up together. Tenkou giggled as she watched him, and Kijin hid a slight laugh behind one slender hand. The ornamental decorations in his hair shifted slightly in the breeze, with Tohda opening a window earlier and all. The young shikigami finished his bowl and sighed happily. "I'm jealouse of you, Byakko-san... you get to live with Tohda-san while I repair your home. I had no idea that Tohda-san was such a good gook..."

"Mmm!" Tenkou agreed, little chubby cheeks puffed out in chewing, crumbs scattered across her petal-pink lips.

"And I'm so happy he said yes!" Byakko suddenly abandoned his ice cream to turn sideways in his seat and latch onto Tohda's arm, purring happily. Tohda was taken by complete surprise, and the hand that had been raising ice cream to his lips jerked forward as the tiger grabbed onto it. Raspberry sherbert splattered quiet comedically across Tohda's face, neck, and visor.

"Oh my." Kijin said with a coy look.

"Ano.." Byakko said in shock, looking up at the snake shikigami.

Tsuzuki was oblivious to all, drowning down his mixture of cake, pie, and ice cream.

"I- I'm sorry, Tohda-kun, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" Byakko began to fret.

"Aa... it's alright." Tohda said calmly, trying to keep the redness from rising in his cheeks. Byakko was still holding on to him, and their thighs were pressed together underneath the table.

Byakko seemed to suddenly make up his mind about something. "I can fix this!" He said with determination, a feline smile and a slight twinge of pink to his cheeks.

The white tiger leaned right up to Tohda's face and slowly lapped the ice cream off of one cheek, scratchy cat tongue effectively cleaning the pale skin of his fellow shiki. Tohda stiffened in an unnamed emotion, unsure of what to do, feeling a strange sensation sweep, once again, down through his body. Little tremors of anxiety and arousal flittered down his spine, the muscles of his back rippling with the movement. Byakko continued on, oblivious to tenkou's little gasp, Tsuzuki's munching noises, and Kijin's quiet "oh my." His purring became louder with each lick, till it was making the visor tremble.

"Aa..." Tohda tried to pull away, but Byakko's grip on his sheer shirt tightened. The white tiger's face was red, but he kept going, as if determined to clean up the mess he caused. Tohda's hand, lightly grasping Byakko's arm, began to shake. The white tiger moved form his face to his neck, slowly, slowly licking with his scratchy tongue, sucking up any little drop of the tangy, sweet raspberry sherbert. He gave a little playful nip right at the hollow of the throat, dipping into the impression of collarbones to scoop out the melted ice cream. Tohda shivered, and the visor hid his eyes, squeezed shut, but it couldn't hide his lips, parted and breathless.

Kijin, blushing, looked over at tenkou, who was staring in naive fascination.

He quickly covered her eyes.

"B- Byakko..." Tohda finally managed to gather up his wits enough to pull the Wind shiki away from him. Byakko came up looking hot and bothered, licking slowly at his lips. 

"There." The shorter shiki purred happily. "All clean." His thigh was still pressed up against Tohda's rigid one, and he shifted it slightly, rubbing them together, letting the movement trigger a new flood of ki. Tohda nearly quivered, frightened at the tightening in his pants and the power that the younger shikigami held over him, making him weak.

"Mmm... that was so good!" Tsuzuki finally looked up from his bowl, and rubbed his tummy happily.

Byakko was still blushing a bit as he shifted back in his seat, looking down into his lap shyly. "Yes, it was..."

Tohda turned away, knowing very well what the tiger was talking about.

Tenkou giggled gleefully. Kijin sighed.

FIN

Aithor's Notes: Yay! Next chapter on it's way soon! And isn't little Tenkou cute~~ a future yaoi fangirl in training! XD PLEASE review! I am desperate!

Thank you to all who did review! It was thanks to you all that I found it in me to write this chapter! 

And to Pichi-san: Hmm, let's see, I determined how Tohda would be (sexually) based on his past, his relationship with Tsuzuki, and how he reacts to others. I do have book 11 and it didn't affect my choices too much because Tohda doesn't have very many parts in it, only a few breif appearances in the background, lookign for hisoka, etc. Book 10 is really what I used the most. There's a cute scene in that one where Byakko is hanging off of Tohda as he sings about alcohol or something like that, can't remember... XD Anyway, I love these two together, because Byakko, Kijin and Tenkou are the only ones I think who don't look down on Tohda or hate Tohda anymore, blah blah. And maybe the guardian of the North, I forget the old man shiki's name... anyway, THANKS for reviewing!!!


End file.
